You Think That's Funny Lucy?
by NothatRose
Summary: Danny, Lindsay and Lucy having fun in the lab. 5th in the City Boy & Country Girl series.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... Sorry this took along time coming. **afrozenheart412?** I know you asked for something of the team, that will come late ok? I got carried away with this one. My thanks to** dannymesserforever11,Jupitor's-Cowgirl, Brinchen86, Linoria and afrozenheart412** for your reviews. Thank you everyone else for reading. This next one may be a bit different (like I said I got carried away) but please enjoy!

**Disclaimer** : Sweet and simple. I do not own CSI NY.

**Summary** : Danny, Lindsay and Lucy just having fun in the office.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where do babies come from?"

"Huuhhh!??! Whhhaattt?!?!" Danny Messer was startled from his nap and almost fell off his office chair.

He heard giggling even before he realized his surroundings. He was in his office waiting for Lindsay and Lucy. They were going to his Ma's for dinner that evening. Lindsay had called to say that she was still in traffic and would be slightly delayed. Danny thought that he'd closed his eyes for a few minutes before his little family arrives.

Turning in his chair, he caught his wife still laughing with Lucy in her arms. The little girl was squealing with laughter and bouncing in her arms.

"That was mean Montana." Danny reached out and slapped his wife's thigh. Lindsay jumped which just made mother and daughter laughed harder.

"Oh! You think that's funny Lucy?" He began to slowly rise and reached for his daughter. "Here comes the Cuddle Monster!" He growled and let his fingers lightly clawed her sneaker clad feet.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy Munster!" She hugged Lindsay tight but still giggling. "Daddy Munster nooo!" Pushing him away with one hand.

Lindsay started turning left and right pretending to save her from Danny which made her squeal even more. Lindsay suddenly stopped and that gave Danny the hint to capture them both in his arms.

"The Cuddle Monster gotcha both! The Cuddle Monster will squeeze unless you say the magic word!" He growled. All their foreheads were joined together.

"Lucy wove Daddy!" The little girl burst out.

"And....?" He father squinted his eyes at her.

"Hug." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck and transferred herself into his arm. She then turned to her mother.

"Mommy ay mgic word." She whispered.

"Mommy love Daddy." Lindsay whispered back.

"And...?" both father and daughter asked.

Lindsay pretended to think. She wrinkled her nose, squinted her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"I give you three seconds to hug us or you'll pay when we get home. One..."

"Un.." Lucy followed.

"Will this paying involve the washing machine during the spin cycle again? Or.."

"Two..."

"Tooo.." Then she stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

"The new coffee table? The sales rep said it's made from very strong wood."

"Two and a half...." Danny drawled huskily.

"How much was it you had to pay to fix the pool table?" She pouted her lips.

"Three! You're are paying for it tonight Mrs Messer."

"Will I be overdressed in that little green lacy thing you got me?"

"You think my Ma would notice if we forget to bring Lucy home tonight?"

"Danny!"

"Alright! Alright! We'll just plug her ears with your iPod. That way she won't hear the live performance of City Boy and Country Girl."

"I don't believe you just said that!"

"And I don't believe you would take so long to hug us."

"Mommy hug!" Lucy stuck her thumb out of her mouth.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around her husband and daughter and hugged them tight till Danny pretended to gasp for breath. Following his cue, Lucy did the same.

Suddenly Lucy turned her head and struggled to get out of Danny's arms.

"What? Where are you going Lucy?" He relented when she started pushing his chest and kicking her legs.

The moment Danny put her down, she ran to the door and shouted, "Add-Add!"

Her parents immediately knew who she saw.

"Add-Add ive. Ive!"

Adam was walking down the hallway when he head his name being called. Only one person would call him that. Only one little person. He turned to see Lucy jumping up and down at the doorway of her parents office with her arm raised and hand spread opened.

"Lulu!" Adam walked back , knelt in front of her and gently slapped his hand to hers. "Show me a low five?"

Lucy immediately lowered her arm, bent her knees and put out her upturned palm beside it. Adam gave her hand another gentle slap.

"Yeah! Now, show me a Baby Five."

The little girl made a fist with her thumb stuck out. Adam wiped her thumb with his.

"Ewww! That's a wet Baby Five Lulu." He then made a big fuss of pretending to wipe his thumb on his shirt. Lucy giggled. The little girl knew their game. She climb on to his lap.

"Add-Add up?"

"Oookay. Going uuuuuuppppp!" Adam held her under her arms and slowly raised himself off the floor mimicking an elevator. He then stood on tiptoes and stretching his arms up with Lucy held high.

"Add-Add down." Lucy giggled. The two year old immediately hugged his neck when he held her in his arms. "Add-Add uffin?"

"You are just like your Daddy, Lulu. Food! I want food!" He made his voice really low. The little girl covered his mouth with her hand.

"Add-Add no Munster." Shaking her head.

"Ok. Add-Add no monster."

Adam stepped into the office where Danny and Lindsay was smiling having seen the way their daughter wrapped her little finger around the man who had brought her Mommy to the hospital when her water broke.

"Hey Adam."

"Hey Lindsay. You guys mind if I take Lulu..er.. Lucy to the break room for some muffin?"

"Uffin! Uffin!"

"You can have her all day. I have her Mommy to play with." Danny called out from behind his desk.

"Whoa! Dude. You don't wanna say that. The Boss is still around. But Reconstruction is available if you wanna you know...?"

"Adam!" Lindsay chasten.

He chuckled and turned to Lucy. "Come on Lulu, let's save the muffins from Granpa Sid and his sidekick, HawkesMan! Whoosh!"

Their daughter's non-stop laughter could be heard all the way to the break room. Adam had walked with his back against the glass walls. Creeping and peeking at every door before scampering across the doorway like a spy. Some of the lab techs, had pretended shocked at seeing Lucy at their door. This of course had the girl giggled even more.

"There goes the dynamic duo, Add-Add and Lulu, The Saver of Muffins." Danny said as he started to straightened his desk.

"Jealous Danny?"

"What? No. I'm still her favourite, remember? Anyway, Adam is like family." he shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm glad that it was him that drove me to the hospital that day."

Lindsay stood behind her husband's chair and started to massage his neck and shoulders. It's a habit she picked up ever since they got back together and she found him rolling his neck and shoulders while viewing surveillance tapes one night. It had been along time since they had touched one another and her hands on him that night had rekindled the spark that they had missed for many months.

"Why?" Danny began to relax and gave himself up to her kneading fingers.

"His constant chatter kept me from worrying and being scared. And he insisted on staying with me till you arrived, even when I could see just how scared he was. He is the smartest and kindest guy I know."

"Ahem!"

"You are the smartest, most intelligent, hottest and THE most sexiest man I know and love."

"That's what I'm talking about." Danny patted her hand and kissed her fingers.

Lindsay smirked and kiss the top of his head before continuing kneading his shoulders. Soon she slid her hand down his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She bit his earlobe and whispered. "You ready to go Cowboy?"

"You think Adam will hold Lucy a little while longer?"

"Why? "

"There's a theory that I need to check out in Reconstruction. And I need your assistance."

"What theory is that?"

"How long will it take Mac's radar to detect his two detectives are making out in his lab under his nose."

"Danny!" She playfully smacked his shoulder. "Why do we need to waste time going there when your desk is already cleaned and cleared?"

"But it doesn't really hold our weight, remember?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Wanna try Mac's desk?"

"No, not today." He glanced at his calendar. "But next Tuesday night we'll both be on night shift. Think you can hold on till then?"

"You think you are so funny don't you?" She lowered her lips to his neck and nuzzled his shirt collar aside

"I....Mon...ta...na..." He hissed.

His wife just gave him a hickey.

"You were saying Cowboy?" She straightened and leaned her hips against his desk. Her smile was of total innocence.

"You are sooo gonna pay for that tonight Lindsay Messer." He growled.

"Oh My! I certainly hope so!" She blew him a kiss. Danny grabbed her around her waist when they heard a cough from the door.

"Think you kids could hold your hormones till you get home?"

"Shut up Flack! You don't wanna me to swab your car Buddy." Danny winked at his wife.

"Haha! You're not gonna find anything in my car Messer!" Flack turned and smiled at Angell who just came to stand by his side.

"How about the on the hood?" Danny smirked.

"Wha..??!" Flack coughed to covered his surprised. "How...?"

"How do I know? I don't. But you just confirmed it for me. The two of you just turned into a couple of lobsters. The classic sign of guilt. You are busted Buddy!"

"Well yeah. You should try it sometimes." That earned a smack from Angell.

"You're terrible!"

"But Jess, you love it when I'm terrible." He gave her his to-die-for grin.

"I know." She sighed looking at Lindsay and earned a giggle from her friend.

"You guys going home?" Lindsay asked.

"Nah! We're still on the clock. You know where Adam is?"

"In the break room with Lucy."

"Lucy!!!" Angell squealed. "See you guys!" She waved and hurried away to the break room.

"Hey! Hey! Wait for me." He gave a salute to Lucy's parents and followed his girlfriend.

"So? You wanna try the department's SUV?" Lindsay turned to her husband.

"You think you need help climbing it?"

"Danny! You saying I'm small again?"

"No." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm saying you are cute, my darling Country Girl." He kissed her nose.

"You ready to go now, City Boy?" She kissed his chin.

"Yeah. Maybe you wanna ask Ma is she has any washing need to be done."

"Why would I wanna do that?" Lindsay took a step away from him but still in his arms.

"Coz the washing machine is in the basement. I'm pretty sure Ma and Dad will be busy playing with Lucy.' He grinned.

"You're unbelievable!'' She pulled his belt and took a step closer. Wrapped tight in his arms, she whispered in his ear. "But I love the way you think."

THE END

Thank you for reading. You think that's fun? Please tell me.


End file.
